Wingman
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Just something I thought up.


Something I recently just thought of and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wingman<strong>

In the Throne room of the 12 Olympians a meeting was taking place. In the middle of the Throne room however was the goddess of snow Khione.

"Lady Khione we the Council find you guilty of conspiring with Gaia." The sky god Zeus declared.

"What are you going to do to me?" Khione asked fearfully hearing several different comments from the council.

"You will be sent to Tartarus." Zeus declared.

"What?" Khione said, stunned at her sentence, since not even those who followed Kronos got it that bad.

"Actually we can't Zeus." Athena said. "Like us she has a purpose in the world in her case winter."

"Such a horrible season nothing grows in it." Demeter claimed.

Zeus however ignored Demeters' comment and said. "Then do you we should do Athena?"

"I have an idea!" Hephaestus said with his hand raised to get the other gods attention.

All of the other gods then listened on Hephaestuss' idea. All of the other Council members laughed at the absurdity of it yet agreed that humiliating Khione would be the best course of action. Khione however just looked horrified.

"This is probably you best idea ever husband!" Aphrodite laughed.

"Nooo!" Khione yelled.

_A Few Days Later_

Khione was sitting at a table using her own hand to keep head up with her elbow propped on the table. The table she was sitting in, however, was in a fancy restraurant. She was here waiting for her date, unfortunately.

A hand then reached out and pulled out the other chair. "Hello prom date!"

"Leo Valdez." Khione said with venom in her voice.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you I brought myself a wingman." Leo said.

"Jason?" Khione said getting excited.

"What? No…" Leo said as he started digging in his tool belt, which looked quite funny on him with the tux he had on. "Piper would kill me for bringing her boyfriend here."

Leo then brought out the bronze head of a dragon automaton. The Dragons head then started to click.

"Wait I killed you!" Khione said pointing at the automaton's head and ignoring the mortals looking at her.

"Yeah, I got Nico to help me with that, he helped me get the soul of the machine and put it back, for now at least." Leo said sadly.

Festus then started to click rapidly in Morse code.

"No Festus we are not going to kill her with fire!" Leo yelled at Festus, ignoring the mortals.

Then Festus started clicking again in Morse code to.

"No, we don't do that on the first date Festus, maybe the second or third but not the first." Leo yelled at Festus.

Festus then looked at him with his red eyes and began click some more.

"No I'm not going to skip a few bases; unlike you I have some class." Leo said.

"I think I should go." Khione said having enough of this conversation.

Khione then got up and began to walk towards the restrooms to get away from her date since she couldn't leave her punishment.

Leo seeing her leave jumped up and said. "Wait don't go yet, don't you want to hear our song?"

"What?" Khione said dump founded.

"Festus play the track!" Leo told his wingman.

Festus then had speakers pop out from the sides of his head and started to play the track. "…You're hot then you're cold…"

"I should've chosen Tartarus." Khione said as she entered the restroom.

Leo seeing her go simply looked at Festus and said. "Dude she totally wants me."

Festus then started clicking again.

"No we are not giving her a golden shower!" Leo shouted.

_The Gods_

Back up on Olympus the Throne room was filled with nothing but laughter from the gods who were watching it all on Hephaestus TV.

"This was my best idea ever!" Hephaestus said laughing. "My son gets to date his dream girl and we punish Khione at the same time!"

"Quick Dionysus spike their drinks, this is getting good!" Aphrodite yelled to the wine god.

* * *

><p>To the Leo, Festus and Khione fans don't take this personally since I also like this characters and even like the LeoXKhione pairing, but I found this idea to good to simply ignore. Hoped you all enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
